Toons
by tsmall1259
Summary: Get ready for an action packed adventure with your favorite cartoon characters from various shows as they go through everyday life which gets crazier by the second!
1. Characters

**Everyone get ready for a adventure/humor story featuring your favorite cartoon characters. Disclaimer I do not own any characters in this fanfic except my two OCs ****who are the main antagonists of the series.**

Spongebob Squarepants:Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy,Squidward,Mr Krabs,Plankton,Gary.

Fairly odd parents:Timmy,Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Foop,Mr Crocker,Princess Mandie,Vicky,Chester,Aj,Trixie,Jorgen,Dark Laser,Gary,Mark Chang.

Danny Phantom:Danny,Sam,Tucker,Jazz,Paulina,Valerie,Dash,Kwan,Star,Box Ghost,Ember,Desiree,Skullker,Sidney Pointdexter,Technus,Dani Phantom,Penelope Spectra,Dan Phantom,Wolf,Walker,Johnny 13,Shadow,Youngblood,Valerie.

Regular Show:Mordecai,Rigby,Benson,Skips,High five ghost,Mussle Man, Pops,Techmo,Baby ducks,Death,Margret,Eileen,Cj,Starla.

Adventure Time:Finn,Jake,Princess Bubblegum,Marceline,Flame Princess,Ice King,Lemongrab,BMO,Lady Rainicorn,Jake jr,T.V.,Charlie,Viola,Kim Kil Wan,Tree trunks,Mr pig,Gunther,Necter.

The Amazing World of Gumball:Gumball,Darwin,Anais,Nicole,Richard,Carrie,Bobert,Penny,Rachel,Tobias,Banana Joe,Terri,William,Masami.

Steven Universe:Steven,Garment,Pearl,Amethyst,Lars,Connie,Lion,Greg Universe.

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:Billy,Mandy,Grim,Nergal,Nergal jr,Eris,Erwin,Hoss Delgado,General Scar,Jack,Jeff,Fred.

Fosters home for imaginary freinds:Bloo,Mac,Wilt,Coco,Eduardo,Frankie,Jackie,Mr Hareman,Madame Foster,Cheese,Barry,Burple Bear,Sunset Junction,George mucus,Fluffer Nutter.

Phineas and Ferb:Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Ballgeet,Buford,Candace,Stacy,Vanessa,Jeremy,Perry,Dr Doofenshmirtz.

Gravity falls:Dipper,Mabel,Soos,Wendy,Grunkle Stan,Bill Cipher,Lil Gideon,Pacifica,Robbie.

Wander over yonder:Wander,Sylvia,Lord Hater,Commander Peepers.

Ed Edd'n Eddy:Ed,Double D,Eddy.

Powerpuff Girls:Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Brick,Butch,Boomer,Ms Bellum,Professor Utonium,Mayor,Mojo JoJo,Fuzzy Lumpkins,Him,Princess,Ace,Snake,Lil Arturo,Big Billy,Grubber.

Family Guy:Peter,Lois,Meg,Chris,Stewie,Brian,Quagmire,Joe.

American Dad:Stan,Francine,Steve,Hayley,Roger,Klaus.

American Dragon:Jake Long:Jake,Spud,Trixe,Hayley,Rose,Fu Dog,Lao Shi.

Kim Possible:Kim,Ron,Wade,Monique,Bonnie,Dr Draken,Shego,Monkey Fisk,Duff Killigan.

Lilo and Stitch:Lilo,Stitch,Peakly,Jumba,Nani,David,Cobra Bubbles,Gantu,Ruben,Leroy,Angle,Sparky,Mr. Stenchy,Yin,Yang,Spike,Spooky,Babyfier,Spates,Slushy, Bonnie,Clyde,Sample,Link,Amnesio,Manners,Stopgo,Digger,Phantasmo,Clip.

Dexters Laboratory:Dexter,DeeDee,Mandark.

Ben 10 series:Ben,Kevin,Gwen,Rook,Julie,Argit,Princess Looma,Charmcaster,Albedo,Esther,Zombozo,Kai,Helen,Manny,Alan,Copper,Ship,Max,Ghostfreak,Dr Animo,Princess Attea.

Pokemon:Ash,Pikachu,Misty,Brock,May,Max,Dawn,Piplup,Iris,Axew,Cilan,Serena,Clemont,Bonnie,Dedenne,Paul,Gary,Casey,Zoey,Ursula,Conway,Barry,Ursula,Bianca, Georiga, Stephen,Daisy,Lily,Violet,Cameron,Tracey,Burgundy,Nando,Drew,Tripp,Jessie,James,Meowth(mentioned peoples pokemon)

The Cleveland Show:Clevland,Donna,Roberta,Cleveland Jr,Rallo,Tim,Lester,Holt,Terry.

Bobs Burgers:Bob,Linda,Louise,Gene,Tina.

Futurama:Fry,Leela,Bender,Amy,Hermes,Professor Fonswarth,Zoidburg.

South Park:Cartman,Stan,Kyle,Kenny.

6teen:Jude,Jonesy,Wyatt,Jen,Caitlen,Nikki,Darth,Wayne,Ron,The Clones.

The Simpsons:Homer,Marge,Bart,Lisa,Maggie,Sideshow Bob,Krusty the Clown,Millhouse,Barny,Lenny,Carl,Moe,Comic book Guy,Edna,Ned,Laura,Otto.

Randy Cunningham:9th Grade ninja:Randy,Howard,Sorcerer,Mcfist,Viceroy,Heidi,Theresa,Moragan,Principle Slimovitz,Julian,Bucky,Debbie.

Teenage mutant ninja turtles 2012 series:Leo,Raph,Donnie,Mikey,April,Casey,Splinter.

Kid vs Kat:Coop,Kat,Fiona,Dennis.

Kick Buttowski:Suburban Daredevil:Kick,Gunther,Brad,Brianna,Kendall,Emo Kid,Jackie,Ronaldo,Skarlette,Hush,Razz,Wade,Gordie.

Beavis and Butthead:Beavis,Butthead.

Invader Zim:Zim,Gir,Minmoose,Dib,Gaz.

My life as a Teenage robot:Jenny,Brad,Tuck,Sheldon,Misty.

Shezow:Guy,Kelly,Maz.

Total Drama series:Gwen,Owen,Duncan,Harold,Bridget,Izzy,Ezekial,DJ,Beth,Lindsay,Lashana,Jeff,Cody,Courtney,Noah,Heather,Trent,Alejandro,Sierra,Mike,Zoey, Cameron,Sam,Scott,Dakota,B,Dawn,Lightning,Brick,Anna Maria,Beardo,Ella,Max,Shawn,Leonard,Sky,Jasmine,Samey,Amy,Topher,Rodney,Mr coconut,Fang,Chris,Chef Hatchet,Mal.

My little pony:Friendship is Magic:Twilight,Applejack,Rainbow dash,Pinkie pie,Fluttershy,Rarity,Spike,Discord,Cutie mark crusaders,Sunset Shimmer,Trixie,Princess Candace,Princess Celestia,Princess Luna.

The Boondocks:Huey,Riley,Robert,Tom,Uncle Ruckus.

Recess:TJ,Mikey,Gus,Spinelli,Vince,Gretchen,Principle Prickly.

Teen Tians:Robin,Starfire,Beastboy,Cyborg,Raven,Blackfire,Terra,Slade,Kitten,Jinx,Gizmo,Mammoth,Aqualad,Bumblebee,Speedy,Mas y Menos,Pantha,Puppet King, Thunder,Lightning,Tramm,Kole,Gnarkk,Speedy,Kid Flash,Mumbo,Doctor Light,Overload.

El Tigre:the adventures of Manny Rivera:Manny,Frida,Django,Zoe.

Catscratch:Mr Blik,Gordon,Waffles,Kimberly.

Inuyasha:Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo,Miroku,Sango,Kilala,Sesshomaru,Jaken,Rin.

Totally Spies!:Sam,Alex,Clover,Brittany, Jerry.

Mighty B:Bessie,Happy,Ben,Penny,Portia,Gwen.

Avatar:the last Airbender:Aang,Katara,Sokka,Toph,Zuko,Mai,Azula,Ty Lee,Suki,Appa,Momo,Uncle Iroh.

Legend of Korra:Korra,Nagga,Maka,Bolin,Pabu,Asami,Tenzin,Bumi,Ursa,Jinora,Ikki,Meelo,Rohan.

Men in Black:the series:Agent J,Agent K,Agent L,Zed,Frank,Worm guys.

Jimmy Neutron:boy genius:Jimmy,Cindy,Carl,Sheen,Libby.

Fanboy and ChumChum:FanBoy,ChumChum,Yo,Oz,Kyle,Boog,Lenny,Lupe,Janitor Poopitine.

Kids next door:Numbah 1,2,3,4,5,Cree,Delightful children from down the lane.

T.U.F.F Puppy:Dudley,Kitty,Keswick,Chief,Snaptrap,Chameleon.

Johnny Bravo:Johnny,Suzy,Carl.

Chowder:Chowder,Panini,Gorgonzola,Mung,Truffles,Schnitzel,Gozpacho.

Courage the Cowardly Dog:Courage.

The misadventures of Flapjack:Flapjack,Captain K'nuckles,Bubbie.

Johnny Test:Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Mr Black and Mr White,Brain Freezer,Mr Mittens.

My life and times of Juniper Lee:Juniper,Ray Ray,Monroe.

Hi Hi puffy AmiYumi:Ami,Yumi,Kaz.

One Piece(appearance after time skip):Monkey D Luffy,Nami,Roronoa Zoro,Ussop,Sanji,Brook,Franky,Nico Robin,Tony Tony Chopper.

Ultimate Spiderman:Spiderman,Nova,Powerman,White tiger,Iron Fist,Phil Coulson,Nick Furry,Green Goblin/Norman Osborn,Venom/Harry Osborn,Doctor Octopus,Electro,Rhino,Kraven,Sandman.

Avengers Assemble:Iron man,Captain America,Thor,Hulk,Black Widow,Falcon.

Justice league unlimited/Superman/Batman:Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Green Lantern,Supergirl,Green Arrow,Black Widow,Joker,Lex Luthor,Poison Ivy,Livewire,Bizarro,Question,Killer Croc,Lois Lane,Batgirl,Alfred,Comissionor Gordon,Zatana,Wildcat,Huntress,Jimmy, ,Twoface,Scarecrow,Mr Freeze,Harley Quinn.

Static Shock:Virgil,Ritchie,Daisy,Frieda,Robert,Sharon,Rubberbandman,Ebon,Hotstreak,Shiv,Talon,She-Bang.

Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H:A-Bomb,She-Hulk,Red Hulk,Skaar.

Fantastic four worlds greatest heroes:Mr. Fantastic,Invisible woman,Human torch,Thing,H.E.R.B.I.E.,Doctor Doom.

Hey Arnold!:Arnold,Gerald,Helga,Sid,Phobe,Rhonda,Harold,Stinky,Lila,Curly.

Winx club:Bloom,Stella,Musa,Techna,Flora,Aisha,Roxy.

Sidekick:Eric,Trevor,Vana,Kitty.

Growing up Creepy:Creepy,Budge,Chris Alice,Melanie,Carla,Nat,Poli.

Grossology:Ty,Abby,Lab Rat,Sloppy joe,Kid Rot,Insectiva,Lance Boil.

Kenny the shark:Kenny,Kat.

Sonic x:Sonic,Chris,Amy,Cheese,Cream,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Rouge,Chuck,Ella,Mister Tanaka,Doctor Eggman,Decoe,Bocoe,Bokkun.

My gym partners a monkey:Adam,Jake,Windsor,Slips,Lupe,Ingrid,Principle Pixiefrog,Bull Sharkowski.

Camp Lazlo:Lazlo,Raj,Clam.

RobotBoy:Robotboy,Tommy,Gus,Lola.

Looney tunes:Bugs Bunny,Daffy Duck,Taz,Lola Bunny,Sylvester,Tweety,Granny,Speedy,Road Runner,Wild E Coyote,Marvin the Martian,Elmer Fudd,Yosimite Sam.

Yogi Bear:Yogi,BooBoo,Ranger Smith.

Top Cat:Top Cat,Brain,Chu-Chu,Fancy-Fancy,Spock,Benny,Officer Dibble.

Tom and Jerry:Tom,Jerry,Spike.

The Addams family:Gomez,Mortica,Wednesday,Pugsly,Uncle Fester,Grandmama,Lurch,Thing,Cousin Itt.

Jimmy two shoes:Jimmy,Beezy,Heloise,Lucius,Samy,Jez,Cerbee,Dorkus,Saffi,General Molotov.

Squirrel boy:Rodney,Andy,Kyle,Salty,Oscar,Leon,Darlene.

Fish Hooks:Milo,Bea,Oscar.

Grojband:Corey,Laney,Kin,Kon.

The Buzz on Maggie:Maggie,Rayna,Aldrin,Pupert.

Kappa Mikey:Mikey,Gonard,Guano,Lilly,Mitsuki,Ozu,Yes man.

League of super evil:Voltar,Doktor frogg,Red Menace,Domigedon.

Monster Buster club:Danny,Cathy,Sam,Chris,John,Mr Hugo Smith,Jeremy,Wendy.

Scooby Doo:Scooby,Shaggy,Fred,Daphne,Velma.

Dan Vs:Dan,Chris,Elise.

Stocked:Reef,Fin,Broseph,Emma,Lo,Johnny,Wipeout.

Robotomy:Thrasher,Blastus,Weenus,Maimy.

Ugly Americans:Mark,Randall,Callie,Leonard,Twayne,Francis,Doug,Martin,Toby,Great Brain,Croatian Man.

Packages from planet x:Dan,Troll,Amanda,Copernicus,Calimary.

Kung fu panda:Legends of awesomeness:Po,Tigress,Monkey,Mantis,Viper,Shifu.

The Proud family:Penny,Oscar,Trudy,Suga Momma,Puff,Bebe,Cece,Dijona,Zoey,LaCienaega,Sticky,Bobby,Michael,Peebo,Felix,Sunset,Wizard Kelly.

Pinky and the Brain:Pinky,Brain.

Brandy and Mr Whiskers:Brandy,Mr Whiskers,Lola,Cheryl,Meryl,Margo,Ed,Gaspar.

Samurai Jack:Jack,Demongo,The Scottsman,Aku.

Yin Yang Yo:Yin,Yang,Yo,Yuck,Carl,Lina,Coop,Dave,Smoke,Roger.

Xmen Evoulution:Cyclopes,Jean,Nightcrawler,Shadowcat,Rogue,Spyke,Wolverine,Storm,Beast,Avalanche,Toad,Blob,Quicksilver,Mystique.

Secrete Saturdays(theyll have their same appearance from Ben 10 omniverse):Zak,Doc,Drew,Fiskerton,Komodo,Zon,Argost.

Soul Eater:Soul,Maka,Black Star,Death the Kid,Tsubaki,Liz,Patti,Crona,Ragnarok,Blair,Spirit,Death,Stein.

Sym Bionic Titan:Lance,Illana,Octus.

CatDog:Cat,Dog,Winslow.

Sanjay and Craig:Sanjay,Craig.

Penguins of madagascar:Skipper,Kowalski,Private,Rico,Julian,Maurice,Mort,Marlene.

Clarence:Clarence,Jeff,Sumo,Amy,Kimby,Belson.


	2. Burgers vs Patties part 1

**Alright everyone the first chapter is here and the Craziness Begins...and if you have a idea for a future episode featuring any of the main characters from Chapter 1 please review and tell me what it is.**

Plot A:Bob and Mr. Krabs start a rivalry after finding out that they sell the best burgers in town and their taking each other's best customers.

Plot B:Plankton finds out about the rivalry and try's to steal the krabby patty recipe while Mr. Krabs is occupied.

(It's a normal day in Cartoon City were we see the Krusty Krab busy with people coming in. At the register Squidward was taking a order for Scooby)

Scooby:I'll have a rabby patty.

Squidward:What did you say?

(Spongebob then comes out the kitchen and has a krabby patty on a platter)

Spongebob:He said can he have a krabby patty. Don't you speak dog.

Squidward:No! And I never want to!

(Scooby and Spongebob then walk over to a table to have a conversation but suddenly a lightbulb appeared over Spongebob's head)

Spongebob:Hey Scooby where's Shaggy?

(At Bobs Burgers,we see Shaggy Rogers coming in the restaurant where he's greeted by Bob)

Bob:Shaggy what a surprise!

(Bob then suddenly realizes somethings missing but he finally realizes that a familiar canine is gone)

Bob:Hey where's Scooby?

Shaggy:At the Krusty Krab.

(After Shaggy said the word Krusty Krab everyone started talking about the Krusty Krab and some people even started going to that mentioned restaurant)

Gene:Yeah the Krusty Krabs awesome!

(Gene then ran to the Krusty Krab to get a krabby patty)

Bob:Shaggy...what the heck just happened?!

Shaggy:People just left to go to the Krusty Krab.

Bob:Yeah but why! Even my own son left!

Shaggy:Cause you and Mr. Krabs AKA the owner of the Krusty Krab have been stealing each other's customers for days haven't you noticed.

(Then something in Bobs mind clicked)

_Flashback_

_(We see Top Cat and Kenny the shark having a converation while eating burgers)_

_ Top Cat:Me and you should go to this restaurant not far from here I heard it makes the best burgers._

_Kenny:I'm in but how do we get past Bob?_

_(Both see Bob taking a nap with a magazine on his face with a half eaten burger on a plate next to him)_

_Kenny:Nevermind._

_(Both quietly tip toe out the door and head to the Krusty Krab,but suddenly Kenny suddenly tip toes back in the restaurant and grabs the half eaten burger next to Bob and walks out the door,Top Cat walks back in taking a stool and carefully taking the magazine off Bobs face and running out the door then comes back and takes the plate that Bobs half eaten burger was on then runs out the restaurant while Bob continues to sleep)_

_End of Flashback_

Shaggy:How can you have a flashback and while you were sleeping then they took your stuff?

Bob:I don't know Shaggy...I don't know...

(At the Krusty Krab)

Scooby:At Bobs Burgers.

?:What!

(Suddenly Mr. Krabs barges out from underneath the floorboards of the restaurant causing both Spongebob and Scooby to scream like nine year old girls)

Spongebob:Mr. Krabs what were you doing under the floorboards?

Mr. Krabs:Oh that I was just um...looking for spare change! Yeah that's what I was doing I wasn't sleeping on the job or anything.

Spongebob:Ok!

Mr. Krabs:But Bobs Burgers has been stealing my customers and money for days.

(At the same time Mr. Krabs and Bob walk outside and look up in the air and yelling)

Mr. Krabs and Bob:I'll get you for this Bob/Krabs!


	3. Burgers vs Patties part 2

**Here's Burgers vs Patties part 2**

(At the Chum Bucket, Plankton had heard about the feud between Bob and Mr. Krabs)

Plankton:Finally with Krabs busy I'll be able to steal the Krabby Patty formula.

(He then starts to drool which gets on the floor as he imagines himself taking a bite out of a Krabby Patty)

?:Plankton I just moped there!

(Plankton stopped his fantasies and looked up to see his computer wife Karen)

Karen:Besides I wouldn't get your hopes up.

Plankton:What do you mean by don't get my hopes up?

Karen:I mean everytime you try to steal the formula you always get thrown back at the Chum Bucket by Krabs...literally!

Plankton:I do not!

Karen:Oh really.

(Karen then shows Plankton on her monitor of Mr. Krabs throwing Plankton out the Krusty Krab. First, Plankton was thrown at the Chum Bucket. Second, was of Mr. Krabs turning Plankton into a ballon then Plankton flys through and breaks the Chum Bucket window. Third, Mr. Krabs came out the Krusty Krab with a baseball mitt and throws Plankton at the Chum Bucket wall making a splat. Fourth, we see Plankton tied up in a remote controlled helicopter that Mr. Krabs was controlling and made the helicopter explode by making it crash on top of the Chum Bucket. Fifth, Mr. Krabs comes out the Krusty Krab with a golf club he puts Plankton on the ground and swings the club making Plankton fly through the window of the Chum Bucket. Finally, we see Mr. Krabs walk out the Krusty Krab where he puts Plankton on the ground)

Mr. Krabs:Sorry Plankton but I'm busy today so your just gonna have to throw yourself.

(Mr. Krabs goes back in the Krusty Krab, while Plankton walks to the Chum Bucket and puts his head against the door)

Plankton:Splat.

(He then starts to cry and Karen turns the monitor off while laughing)

Plankton:Hey!

Karen:I'm sorry its just that was my favorite part!

Plankton:If your going to be like that then I don't need your help getting the formula!

(Plankton begins to walk out the Chum Bucket but he slips in his own drool)

Plankton: Ouch.

(At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs is looking through a telescope)

Spongebob:Mr. Krabs what are you doing?

Mr. Krabs:Oh me I'm just spying on Bob I now he has something under his sleeve to take my customers.

Spongebob:Um...aren't you taking this a little...to far...

Mr. Krabs:No!

(Unknown to them Plankton had snuck in the Krusty Krab)

Plankton:That was easier than I thou-A FOOT!

(At that moment Spongebob's shoe came down and stepped on him)

Spongebob:I must've stepped in something.

(Spongebob starts to scrap his foot on the ground causing Plankton to scream in pain)

(At Bobs Burgers)

(Bob was looking at the Krusty Krab from across the street with a telescope and saw Mr. Krabs doing the same thing)

Bob:Ok that's it I have had enough!

(Bob walks out of Bobs Burgers and Mr. Krabs walks out of the Krusty Krab. Both of them walked up to each other glaring)

Bob:What the heck! Do you got a problem with me!

Mr. Krab:Do I got a problem with you or do you got a problem with me!

Bob:Krabs!

Mr. Krabs:Bob!

Bob:Krabs!

Mr. Krabs:Bob!

?:Whats the deal?

(Both turn to see Chris McLean drinking Starbucks Coffee in his right hand and had a newspaper in the other)

Chris:I mean you sell the best Burgers in the city so what.

Bob:No I'll stop the rivalry when he admits I sell the best Burgers!

Mr. Krabs:Me you should be telling me I sell the best Burgers...Bobby!

(Bob then slaps Mr. Krabs)

Bob:The only person who calls me Bobby is my wife!

(Both then tackle each other to the ground punching and kicking each other. Chris the suddenly pulls out his phone and calls his friend Roger Smith)

Chris:Roger get your Alien butt down here Mr. Krabs and Bob are tearing each other apart!

(At the Krusty Krab, Plankton was trying to break in the safe in Mr. Krabs office with the Krabby Patty formula inside)

Plankton:What is the combination?! Oh well looks like I'm just gonna have to use the bomb!

(He then takes a bomb out of nowhere straps it onto the safe)

Plankton:Now with Krabs busy with the rivalry that formula is as good as mine. Now to set this and...I have to wait for it to blow up in 1 hour:27 minutes:13 seconds well thats not long Plankton not long at all.

(With Mr. Krabs and Bob, various people came by and saw both Mr. Krabs and Bob fighting each other)

Abby:My money's on Bob.

Roger:What! Have you lost your mind it's Krabs who's gonna win.

Ty:Yeah Abby Krabs for the win!

Mordecai:No! Bob would win I once made a bet with him to eat a Crab that was alive and he did it.

(Bob and Mr. Krabs then stopped fighting and then came up with another way to find out who was the best and strange as it was they had the same idea)

Mr. Krabs:Fighting isn't gonna solve anything so how about this Bob a competition to see who has the best Burgers in town so deal?

Bob:Deal.

(Both then shake hands)

Bob:We meet back here in 1 hour.

Mr. Krabs:Agreed.


	4. Burgers vs Patties part 3

**Ok everyone here is the finale chapter of this episode.**

(In the middle of the street we see Bob and Mr. Krabs coming out of their respective restaurants glaring at each other as tumbleweed rolled past them then they both started walking towards each other with spatulas in their hands and other items in their pockets. They both step in a giant white circle and we see various people watching from the sidelines, some even held up Bob or Mr. Krabs signs)

Peter:This is better then Netflicks!

Quagmire:I know right!

(Chris McLean then comes between both Bob and Mr. Krabs)

Chris:Ok this is what we'er going to do to prove who has the best Burgers you two are going to settle this by trying to knock each other out of the circle by using your spatulas and anything else you brought with you or fight each other to get one the other out the circle. So when I give the count you may start.

(He then runs out the circle and begins to count)

Chris:Three.

(Bob reaches for a pack of salt from his pocket)

Chris:Two.

(Mr. Krabs gets a bottle of mustard and a bottle of ketchup from the back of his pants pocket)

Chris:One.

(Mr. Krabs and Bob glare at each other)

Chris:Start!

(Bob and Mr. Krabs then charge at each other with their spatulas raised high in the air which both hit each other making a cling. Mr. Krabs squirts ketchup on the ground making Bob slip and fall on the ground. Mr. Krabs then goes to drag Bob out the circle but Bob opens the salt packet he had earlier and throws it in Mr. Krabs face causing the Krab to let him go and scream)

Mr. Krabs:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(He then starts to roll on the ground crazily until he rolled under Bobs feet knocking him down and Mr. Krabs saw this)

Mr. Krabs:Oh...I meant to do that!

(He then jumps on top of Bob then starts to slap him in the face over and over again. But at that moment Bob grabs a mustard bottle from his belt and squirts it on Mr. Krabs making him get distracted. Then Bob tackles him to the ground)

(At the Krusty Krab, Plankton was walking around in a circle bored out of his mind waiting for the bomb to go off)

Plankton:I can't take it anymore! This bomb has to go off now I don't know when Krabs is coming back and I'm not waiting another 27 minutes and 15 seconds for him to come!

(In his frustarition he kicked the bomb causing the time to change to 5 seconds. Which Plankton noticed)

_Five_

Plankton:Crap!

_Four_

(Plankton then starts to run for his life while screaming)

_Three_

(Plankton is still running and screaming)

_Two_

(He stops running in midair and looks behind him to see he hadn't gotten far away from the bomb but was actually right next to it. He looks at the readers with a scared look on his face)

_One_

(The safe then exploded sending a screaming Plankton and a now broken safe through the roof of the Krusty Krab)

(With Bob and Mr. Krabs, After Bob tackled Mr. Krabs he got a pepper shaker out his pocket)

Mr. Krabs:No anthing but the pepper shaker!

Bob:Not until you say I sell the best Burgers!

Mr. Krabs:NEVER!

(Bob,Mr. Krabs and even the people in the crowd stopped what they were doing to look up to see something falling from the sky and it was on fire but it was hard to tell what it is)

Bob:What the heck is that?!

Rigby:Is it a Plane?!

Moredacai:Is it a Missile?!

Kim:Is it a Asteroid?!

Ron:Is it a Bird?!

Jake Long:Is it a Dragon?!

Scooby and Shaggy:Is it a Monster?!

Principal Slimeovitz and Kevin:Is it my Car?!

Ash:Is it a Pokemon?!

Ben and Dib:Is it a Alien?!

Cameron:Is it a Satellite?!

Owen:Is it food?!

(Everyone looks at Owen like he was crazy)

Everyone but Owen:FOOD!

Owen:Yeah I'm hungry and it's coming right to me so I can eat it!

(Everyone looked up to see it was actually getting closer and was about to hit the circle where Mr. Krabs and Bob stood)

Mr. Krabs:Look out!

(He then pushes Bob out the circle where both landed on the ground. Owen then runs in the middle of the circle where Mr. Krabs and Bob used to be)

Owen:Yes come to me my treat of delicious flavor!

Chris:Owen get out of there! If you die I'm going to get sued!

(But it was to late as the object hit the circle making a crater. Everyone then surrounded the crater to see a burnt Owen and a broken safe)

Owen:That was not food.

(Mr. Krabs then see's his safe)

Mr. Krabs:MY SAFE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!

(Plankton then gets out from the safe burnt with the Krabby Patty Recipe in hand)

Mr. Krabs:PLANKTON!

Plankton:Uh oh. This can't be good.

(He then starts to run away from Mr. Krabs with the formula)

Mr. Krabs:Oh no you don't you one eyed freak!

(He was about chase after him but Bobs foot stepped on Plankton)

Plankton from under Bobs foot:Ouch.

(Bob then picks up the formula and gives it to Mr. Krabs)

Mr. Krabs:Wait you helped me?

Bob:Yeah you saved my life so now we'er even.

Roger:Hold on a second as much as I love lovey dovey friendship and crap. Who's the winner?

(Bob and Mr. Krabs eyes go wide and they start glaring at each other)

Mr. Krabs:Easy I'm the winner!

Bob:Your the winner?! I just stopped your archenemy and got your recipe back!

Mr. Krabs:Well you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!

Bob:Tell him Chris! Tell him who the real winner is!

(Both then look at Chris)

Chris:Technically you both didn't win.

Bob and Mr. Krabs:WHAT?!

Chris:Well you both got out the circle and rules states that whoever gets out the circle has the best burgers. But you two didn't stay in the circle now did ya?

(Bob and Mr. Krabs glare at Chris)

Mr. Krabs:I'll hold him down while you go get the pepper shaker.

(Bob pulls out the pepper shaker from no where)

Bob:Already did it.

Chris:Guys can't we work this out?

(Bob and Mr. Krabs then start to walk towards Chris)

Chris:Dudes stop playing! Get that thing away from my hair! AHHHHH!

(Everyone in the crowd laughed at this as Chris was chased around the crater by Bob and Mr. Krabs)


	5. Driving Chris McLean Crazy part 1

**Everyone I'm back with the second episode of Toons.**

Plot:Top Cat and his gang are kicked out of their ally by Johnny 13 and end up living with Chris McLean and driving him crazy every single minute.

(We see something scavenging through trash at the city dump and we see Top Cat coming out from the top of the pile holding a umbrella with holes in it)

Top Cat:Well I can definetly use this for...well something.

(He then comes out the city dump holding the umbrella over his head)

Top Cat:Well time to get back to the ol ally!

(He then turns the cornor to his ally. He then hears noise and turns around to see a person on a motorcycle coming straight for him. Top Cat then starts to run while screaming when the person on the motorcycle comes behind him and picks him up by the back of his shirt then throws him into some trashcans)

Top Cat:Hey you whats your problem!

(The man turns around glaring at Top Cat)

?:Me! What's your deal you don't just come into my ally like you own the place!

Top Cat:Yeah but-Wait your ally!

?:Yeah I just kicked five other cats out this ally today...And I see one more cat about to get thrown out.

Top Cat:Hey who do you think you are anyway pal?!

?:Me? I'm Johnny and I'm pretty sure your about to go some where far away.

Top Cat:What?

Johnny 13:Shadow!

(Top Cat looked at the wall to see Johnny's Shadow coming off of it with a sinister smile and opening it's eyes revealing they were glowing green)

Top Cat:Oh so that's how it's gonna be well I can take both of you on mono e mono!

(He then charged at both Johnny and Shadow with his fists raised high in the air ready to fight both of them. But instead he ran past both screaming like a little girl only for Shadow to get a hold of his tail which Top Cat didn't notice. Johnny then turns his head to Shadow)

Johnny:You know what to do.

(Shadow nods his head before flying off with a screaming Top Cat over CartoonCity while passing three familiar flying five year old girls fighting a green monkey inside a robot suit)

Top Cat:Blossom!Bubbles!Buttercup!Help!

Blossom:Did you guys here anything?

Buttercup:Yeah! The sound of Mojo getting his butt whopped!

Bubbles:No I think that was Top Cat!

Buttercup:How do you know that?

(Bubbles then points to Top Cat being held by Johnny's Shadow)

Mojo:Hello! Evil monkey genius trying to take over the world here!

Blossom:Oh yeah I forgot about Mojo. Let's get him girls!

(Top Cat then sees the girls heading back to fight Mojo)

Top Cat:Hey girls come back I need help!

(Shadow goes over to a dumpster and opens the top to reveal Top Cats gang which included Benny,Brain,Choo-Choo,Spock,Fancy-Fancy. Shadow then drops Top Cat into the dumpster with the rest of his gang before flying off)

Top Cat:So...How's it going?

Benny:Um Top Cat we'er inside of a dumpster.

Top Cat:I know Benny I know.

(All six cats slowly climb out the dumpster and on to the sidewalk)

Choo-Choo:So what are we gonna do now T.C.?

(Top Cat then looks at his gang, but unknown to him he was backing up in the street)

Top Cat:Well boys we had a great run...but whats gonna happen to us nothin. No good stuff is gonna happen to us. It's just gonna get worst if we try to get our ally it would probably get one of us killed.

BEEP!

BEEP!

(Top Cat and his gang look in front of where he was to see a limo coming straight at him)

Top Cat:...Crap...

(The limo then hit Top Cat and his body rolled on top of it. He reached the back of it and landed on the ground which made the limo stop)

(Inside the limo,we see Chris McClean yelling at his limo driver)

Chris:Are you freaking kidding me this is the third time. THE THIRD TIME! First ya hit Spongebob Squarepants then Peter Griffin and now ya hit Top Cat!

(The limo driver turns his head revealing him to be Argit)

Argit:Hey! And besides I still get 150 bucks from you anyway.

Chris:Yeah but I'll get sued this time I mean Spongebob and Peter didn't sue me since surprisingly this isn't the first time they got hit by a limo.

(Chris then gets out limo to see Top Cats gang crowded around his body)

Chris:Are you alright? And please don't be dead!

(Top Cat then starts to awake and he and his gang look up at Chris with a smile on their face to see the sun shining on him and angles singing in the background)

Chris:Why are you guys looking at me like that?


End file.
